


Pílades aceptado

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vivirán en libertad en los jardines del Señor, no harán falta las guadañas, los puñales y el cañón. No habrá más cadenas y el justo tendrá compasión"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pílades aceptado

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en el final de la adaptación del 2012.

Así que existe el cielo. Ni lo ha esperado, ni lo ha planeado. Pero allí está, en un mundo que por una vez no parece una mierda. 

La gente sonríe. Está contenta. Joly no parece aquejado de ninguna enfermedad extraña. Bousset no parece tener mala suerte y las palabras de Jehan fluyen bajo su pluma. Courfeyrac juega con Gavroche sobre sus hombros y Combeferre mira entusiasmado a la gente. 

Pero él sólo mira a Enjolras. Enjolras brilla con luz propia, el rostro iluminado por la libertad que respira. Sostenido por la multitud, respirando la dicha suprema de la igualdad. 

Siempre ha pertenecido a este lugar superior. 

En cuanto a él, Bousset le ha preguntado riendo dónde está su botella de alcohol. Cree que el paraíso debería estar lleno de licor sólo para él. 

Pero no, no hay ninguna. Ahí no le hace falta. 

Enjolras lo lleva siempre a su lado a donde va, ahí en lo alto de la barricada, su paraíso personal. No necesita nada más.


End file.
